


Большое яблоко

by cat_ira



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Humor, New York City, Other, Romance, Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_ira/pseuds/cat_ira
Summary: Почему все так сходят с ума по этому Нью-Йорку? Что в этом городе особенного? Саймон не понимал. Шумно, людно, грязно. Бр-р-р… Но у Маркуса есть своё мнение на этот счёт, и, как всегда, он может быть по-настоящему убедительным.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 7





	Большое яблоко

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Werpanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werpanta/gifts).



> Бета: Любительница Хэппи Эндов 
> 
> С днем рождения, Werpanta!  
> Спасибо!

— Я думал, что она будет больше, — сказал Саймон. 

— Я думал, что она будет открыта, — пожал плечами Маркус. — Леди Свобода к нам сегодня неблагосклонна. 

Он даже выглядел немного виноватым: как же так, продвинутая модель не смогла предугадать, что хитрые люди решат именно в этот день запереться со статуей на одном острове и начать глобальный ремонт. Но обвинить их в нетолерантности тоже не представлялось возможным: разочарованными выглядели и редкие андроиды, и люди — от активных местных дедов в соломенных шляпах до вездесущих китайцев с гигантскими объективами. От последних Маркусу даже пришлось отбивать Саймона. Китайцам было всё равно, андроид перед ними или человек, но его внешность они находили полностью очаровательной и достойной попыток сделать селфи на фоне или просто фото издалека. 

Саймон не считал свой облик уникальным. Хотя, конечно, андроиды друг друга не путали. И уж тем более — в Иерихоне. 

Но сейчас они были не там. 

Помахав далёкой статуе Свободы, Маркус сообщил: без плана Б он их не оставил. «Всегда можно просто развернуться и пойти вперёд — что найдём, то будет нашим» — по-настоящему нерушимый план. Почему бы и нет? 

Саймон впервые гулял по Нью-Йорку. Обычно на деловые поездки Маркус уезжал без него, делегируя ему присмотр за Иерихоном, но на этот раз Иерихон был на попечении Норт и Джоша, а Маркус, словно скачав путеводитель порядочного туриста, пытался показать Саймону, как выглядит Большое яблоко. 

Шумно, активно и очень грязно. 

Огромные здания — самые низкие из них казались выше самых высоких сооружений Детройта. Среди них было неуютно. Они стремились вверх к небу, словно вековые деревья, и одновременно с этим бросали тень на узкие улочки. Прятали их от солнечных лучей. 

Маркус чувствовал себя в городе уверено. Он быстро адаптировался к толпе: мог быть и во главе неё с проникновенной речью, и среди неё — той её частью, на которую никто не обращает внимания. Так выражалась его свобода — самому решать, кем он хочет быть. И это ощущалось для него настолько естественно, что Саймон порой и не мог понять: а осознавал ли тот своё преимущество? 

Но спрашивать не хотелось. 

Они натыкались на старые церкви, словно забытые среди этих небоскрёбов. Один раз Маркус надолго задержался перед огромным красным кубом с круглой дыркой посередине. Современное искусство? Как он любил. Хотя, похоже, перед ней Маркус обдумывал не смысл инсталляции, а возможную траекторию для… 

Саймон быстро уловил знакомый настрой и потащил исследовать город дальше. Разбираться с полицией, почему самый известный андроид Соединённых Штатов Америки решил продемонстрировать туристам чудеса паркура, в планы не входило. 

Людей вокруг становилось всё больше и больше. Электронные вывески вокруг — ярче. С одной из них им даже улыбалась Хлоя в строгом костюме без намёка на полоски и треугольники (закон об андроидах больше не действовал, на его место пришло множество других). Хлоя ничего не рекламировала, а просто наблюдала за толпами, рассыпающимися под её ногами на красной лестнице. Она могла себе это позволить. 

Хлоя любила изящные жесты. 

Пару раз им встречались люди в ужасных супергеройских костюмах. За одним из поворотов промелькнула знакомая макушка из семейства RK900х. Но знакомиться с ними в планы Саймона не входило. А Маркус уже наверняка их всех знал: экстраверт же. 

Парк, замаячивший вдалеке, казался более безопасным. Маркус согласился — туда так туда. 

Маркус и тут нашёл, чем развлечься: погонял черепашек, взломал удалённое управление и угнал один из парусников — Саймон заметил слишком поздно, как метровая лодочка подозрительно ползёт за ними. Ну что за ребячество?

Программа ядовито предложила запустить подсистему ухода за детьми. Спасибо большое, с этим ребёнком он справится сам. 

Поэтому Саймон выбрал поляну и просто сел. 

Маркус тоже. 

Правда, тут же лёг, нагло положив свою голову к нему на колени. И улыбнулся. Довольный. 

Им почти было не надо слов. 

Маркус протянул руку, предлагая контакт. 

Конечно. 

И минуты спокойствия разделились на двоих. 

Маркус каким-то невероятным образом умудрялся их замечать и показывать. Это было не частью его программы, а скорее частью воспитания. Ловить моменты, обращать внимание на детали, видеть перспективы. 

А потом Маркус мелькнул на грани сознания мыслью — можно? 

Конечно. 

И перед Саймоном открылся другой мир. 

Так видел Большое Яблоко сам Маркус. Стройной системой электропроводов, узорами из миллионов переплетающихся сетей мобильной связи и беспроводного интернета, мозаикой, сотканной из видеозаписей сотен дронов. Единым организмом, где технологии стали новой природой. Хаос, лениво греющийся под солнечными лучами. 

— Он тоже живой? — не выдержал Саймон, открывая глаза. 

— Как и мы, — ответил Маркус. — Просто Нью-Йорк самый общительный. Детройт тише, он пережил тяжёлые времена и ещё не готов нам доверять. Вашингтон шепчет военными тайнами прошлых лет, Лос-Анжелес трещит сплетнями и слухами, от него быстрее устаёшь. Ты как? 

— В порядке, — сказал Саймон. — Идём дальше? 

Маркус кивнул. 

Их неведомым образом занесло в музей современного искусства, всего в паре кварталах от парка. Хотя, как Саймон подозревал, в очередной раз наблюдая за Маркусом, зависшего перед картиной, — не так уж и случайно. 

— Что думаешь?

— Ты же знаешь, толкование смысла художественных картин — не моя сильная сторона, — пожал плечами Саймон. — Стекающие часы — что-то связанное со временем? 

— Ты всё равно делаешь успехи, — не терял надежды Маркус. — Говорят, Сальвадор Дали хотел показать нелинейность времени. Мир, где прошлое, настоящее и будущее сосуществуют вместе. Интересный концепт, хоть и немного безумный — если выключить в настройках чувство времени, то очень легко потеряться среди баз данных и симуляций. Запутаться — на какой объект я смотрю сейчас, на какой когда-то смотрел, а что мне только предстоит увидеть. Любопытно, это ли имел в виду художник или он видел нечто другое? Но… обычно такое не спрашивают. Карл бы не ответил, я знаю. Он бы скорее заметил: значение вкладывает тот, кто смотрит. 

— Тогда сюрреализм в моих глазах не так интересен, как временная выставка на третьем этаже, — пожал плечами Саймон, промолчавший, что у него не было такой настройки отключения чувства времени. — Заглянем, раз уже тут? 

— Но те картины ты все видел, — возмутился Маркус. — Ещё в процессе!

— Поэтому и смысла в них для меня больше, — сказал Саймон. — Только веди себя прилично и случайно не начни экскурсию. Посетители сами разберутся, а, как ты уже сказал, художники не объясняют. 

— Это будет очень сложная миссия, — отозвался Маркус. — Придётся приложить все усилия, чтоб мы тут не задержались дольше, чем на два часа и тридцать две минуты. 

— А что будет через два часа и тридцать одну минуту? — спросил Саймон. 

— Оранжевый лик ближайшей звезды медленно спрячется за горизонтом, позволяя разглядеть остальных её родственников, рассыпанных в Бесконечности. 

— Красуешься блоком метафор? 

— Совсем чуть-чуть, — рассмеялся Маркус. — Мы всё-таки окружены искусством, тут нельзя иначе изъясняться. 

— Тогда я с тобой не разговариваю, пока мы отсюда не выберемся, — предупредил Саймон почти сурово. 

Совсем чуть-чуть. 

А встречать закат Маркус потащил его на верхние этажи одного из небоскрёбов. Саймон в лифте на всяких случай проверил — парашюта у него с собой не было. А то ему в голову могло бы взбрести сказать, что должен Саймону правильный прыжок вместо несостоявшегося в телестудии, и предложить исправить. 

Саймон бы прыгнул. 

И с полицией потом сам бы объяснялся. И с Норт. 

Но та история осталась в прошлом. Сейчас Маркус сжимал его за руку. Город розовел на глазах, балансируя на грани дня и ночи — он не планировал засыпать, Нью-Йорк просто менял одну личину на другую, а где-то там, за закатом и робкими звёздами, таилось неизвестное будущее. 

И всё это — здесь. 

На двоих. 

Единое. 

Счастье. 

Саймон улыбнулся.

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылка комментарий-рассказ о всех образах и отсылках этой истории: https://cat-ira.diary.ru/p219376769_kommentarij-k-bolshomu-yabloku.htm  
> Спасибо, что прочитали до конца!


End file.
